


every season is your summer

by englishsummerrain



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Zhong Chen Le, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Cock Piercing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lee Jeno, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jeno in a big sweater and panties, oh yeah they have cat ears too, really tiny mention of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englishsummerrain/pseuds/englishsummerrain
Summary: Jeno announces his heat by sexting Chenle in the middle of a meeting.Of course.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 25
Kudos: 230





	every season is your summer

**Author's Note:**

> this is your brain on chenle 119

Chenle has to bite back his gasp when he opens the innocuous text that had just popped up on his personal phone. It’s not unlike Jeno to send him pictures of his day while they’re apart — whatever he’s having for dinner, pictures of Bongshik and Seol curled up on his lap, pictures of Nal when he’d managed to get into the toilet paper and mummify himself. Show him what he’s missed.

This time there’s no preamble, no introduction — just a picture of Jeno, lounging in their bed. He’s wearing white knee high socks and a big green sweater, sleeves so long he’s practically swimming in it, only the tips of his fingers visible where he tugs the hem down over his crotch. His other hand presses against his claiming bite and his mouth is slightly open, pink lower lip jutting out, eyes wide and his creamy coloured cat-like ears standing at attention amongst the mess of his dark hair.

Chenle glances up at his laptop, hoping he hadn’t given any sort of tell — though to be honest he doubts anyone is even looking at him. He’s going on an hour and a half into a meeting with a bunch of business executives who’ve taken the whole call as basically an opportunity to show how big their dicks are — the typical alpha posturing bullshit. He wishes he could just unmute his microphone and tell them no-one can smell their pheromones — and to get over themselves — but he knows that isn’t very professional. 

And if there’s one thing Chenle is, it’s very professional. Which is totally why he’s looking at his boyfriend’s thirst traps in the middle of a meeting.

He leans back in his chair, picking up his phone and glancing at the computer screen again to make sure it’s not visible.

_miss me?_ He types, smirking slightly. The distance is hard on Jeno — Chenle’s business trips always come with at least one plea from him, and often a needy phone call while he jerks himself off to the sound of Chenle’s voice. Getting photos — or videos — is common too, and god does he love it.

Jeno is so fucking beautiful. When they’d met it had been in college — Jeno the cheer captain, Chenle just a spectator on the sideline of the basketball court. He’d somehow ended up sitting next to Chenle once he’d come off the court and they’d hit it off — though it had transpired that Jeno had been dating Huang Renjun at the time. In fact, it would be almost three years before they’d get together — though both of them had agreed it had been a long time coming. In the time since then Jeno’s retained his cheerleader’s physique — he’d taken up gymnastics after graduating — and god it drives Chenle absolutely insane just looking at the lines of his body.

He’s built in a way that shouldn’t be real — that would make artists jealous. Narrow waist, slim legs. The most delicate ankles and wrists. All tan skin struck with the tiniest moles, lines of his muscles standing out every time he moves. Sometimes in the morning he’ll get out of bed and stretch his arms above his head and Chenle won’t be able to resist him — he’ll growl and drag him back into bed, kissing him and digging his fingers into his muscles, slipping inside of him and working him open until he’s red faced and whining. 

He’s irresistible. So fucking gorgeous — and it’s all Chenle’s to take.

**jeno:** _miss you so much_

Another picture. A close up of Jeno’s fingers in his mouth, his lips pink as a rose. There’s a sheen on his lower lip — the shine of spit from where he must be fucking his mouth with his hand.

**you:** _miss you too pup_

It takes a while for the next message to come through. In the meantime Chenle settles back into his seat, trying to look as busy as possible, though really he’s just keeping his eyes on his phone. 

The next message is a video. The light is low and gold and Jeno has stopped clutching at his sweater — it rides up to bare his abs, but more importantly it rides up to show that Jeno is wearing panties — soft pink cotton hugging the outline of his cock. The video shakes a little and then Jeno reaches down to rub himself through the fabric, gripping his shaft and squeezing, trailing down to cup and roll his balls and letting out a little whine.

Chenle starts to salivate. He hits repeat on the video and glances up — but no-one’s watching him.

Why would they be? He’s not that important — not a big shot like some of the CEOs here. His opinion doesn’t matter to them — and to be honest, Chenle doesn’t give a shit about them, either. They probably think he’s here because of his father, but that’s a flat out lie.

Chenle is here because he’s ruthless.

He angles his phone down and grabs himself through his slacks, keeping his face bored and neutral as he takes a picture to send back to Jeno. A little promise of what’s coming. 

**you:** _you look so good_

 **you:** _i’m in a meeting but i wish i was there_

**jeno:** _wish i was under your desk_

He sucks a breath in through his teeth. It wouldn’t be the first time Jeno had sucked him off during a meeting — though the last time he’d had to mute his mic because he was afraid the sound of Jeno literally gagging on his cock would be picked up. 

**you:** _are you touching yourself?_

Another video. Jeno running his pointer finger up and down his shaft. He’s so hard (and so big — Jeno would be big even if he was an alpha) that the panties can’t contain his cock. The waistband lifts slightly off his skin and from this angle Chenle can see how red and swollen he is. 

**you:** _good boy_

 **you:** _wait for me_

Chenle doesn’t pay attention for the rest of the meeting. His phone just buzzes and buzzes — all photos of Jeno, hands running up and down his cock, splayed against his abs, hoodie hitched up even more to show the piercings slotted through his tiny dark nipples. 

He slams the call button as soon as the meeting ends. It connects almost instantly — to the sound of Jeno’s panting and the rustle of the sheets. 

“Chenle,” he whines. “Chenle.”

Chenle doesn’t waste time. He’s already unbuckling his belt, pushing his boxers down and pulling his cock out. He’s hard — leaking a little — and as he spits on his hand and wraps it around his shaft he hears Jeno let out another whine.

“I’m here,” Chenle says. He thumbs at his knot, wishing desperately Jeno was here to take it for him. “Sorry, pup.”

“Chenle,” Jeno repeats his name. The way his pants come through the receiver is delicious — hot, wet, so fucking desperate. “I’m going into heat.”

In an instant Chenle feels two things. A pang in his heart and a wet surge of lust, his cock twitching in his palm. A pang because he can’t be there for Jeno — because his job always does this to him, takes him away from the person he loves the most. Lust because — fuck. Jeno’s going to be in heat when he gets home. He’s going into heat _now_. With any luck Chenle will get home just as it hits — he only has a day longer here, and it’s a short flight back. 

“Fuck,” Chenle says. “Are you okay? Do you need anything? How soon?”

“Soon,” Jeno says. “It’s.. it’s okay. You left your gym clothes behind.”

Chenle would blush if it wasn’t so fucking hot to imagine. Jeno burying his face in Chenle’s sweaty clothes, breathing in his scent while he touches himself. He’s needy for him at the best of times — when he goes into heat it’s near unbearable. He’s surprised, actually, that Jeno isn’t nesting yet — the pictures he’d sent were definitely from their bedroom, not the spare room where the mess of blankets and cushions that made up Jeno’s nest resided. 

“It’s okay, pup,” Chenle says.

“I know. I just miss you.”

“I miss you too. You wanna show me?”

Jeno sucks in a breath and there’s a rustle on the other end. “Okay.”

His screen flickers, the cute selfie he’d taken of Jeno on their last holiday to Portugal changing to the muted lighting of their bedroom. The camera tilts and Jeno lets out a ragged breath, his face coming into view. His cheeks are flushed and his lips are parted, gaze slightly unfocused. 

“Chenle?” Jeno says. 

“Shit, sorry.” Chenle reaches over to turn his camera on, setting his phone down on his desk and shifting away so Jeno can see his cock in his hand. “Fuck, Jen. You look so good. Wish I was there.”

“I wish you were here too,” Jeno whines. “I need you.”

“I’ll be there soon.” He swallows, his mouth suddenly dry. “You still wearing your panties?”

“Yeah.”

“Show me.”

Chenle thumbs at the head of his dick as Jeno hurries to tilt his camera down, displaying where he’d taken his cock out of his panties. It lies against his stomach, swollen and hard, dark red, the piercing in the head glinting as he wraps his hand around himself and lets out another whine. 

Chenle loves when he’s noisy like this. So vocal, telling Chenle just how turned on he is. 

“Are you close?” Chenle asks. “Are you wet, pup?”

“I‘m so wet,” Jeno whines, squirming as he strokes himself. “I want your knot so bad.”

Another pang in his chest. “Soon. Just touch yourself for me. Let’s just get you off, okay? Or do you wanna use your toys?”

“I want _you_.”

“Pup...” Chenle starts, letting out a sigh and beginning to unbutton his shirt. “Jeno, I’ll be there soon,” he says, shrugging his shirt from his shoulders and letting it drop to the floor — not caring about the drycleaning bill he’ll incur later. 

“I know,” Jeno sighs. “God, Chenle.”

“It’s okay,” Chenle coos. “It’s okay. Look at me okay.” He reaches over to adjust, shifting so the waistband of his boxers isn’t quite digging into his balls. “Are you looking, Jeno?”

“Yes,” Jeno says. 

“Just touch yourself for me, okay?”

Jeno whines but he complies, beginning to stroke himself. God, the sound is obscene. He wonders if Jeno is using lube or his own slick — his cock is gleaming and shiny, and each stroke is audible, something wet. 

“Good boy,” Chenle purrs. “Keep going. It’s okay. Just keep going. God, Jeno, you’re so pretty. Can’t wait to get my mouth on your cock again.”

“Me too,” Jeno says with a gasp. The muscles in his thighs tense and he whines, hips lifting up.

“Can’t wait to taste you again,” Chenle continues. He’s not filtering himself — just letting his brain run wild. “Can’t wait to fuck you. Fill you all up and breed you.”

“Please,” Jeno says. He moans, pace picking up. “Please, Chenle. I need you so badly.”

“It’s okay,” Chenle says. He matches every stroke of Jeno’s hand with one of his own, desperation colouring his words deep scarlet. “I’ve got you, Jeno. My baby pup. I bet you’re so fucking wet. Bet you feel so good.”

Jeno gurgles, speech abandoning him, and Chenle knows he’s close. He watches him — encouraging him, moaning, gasping, watching the stroke of his hand, the glint of his piercing, the way he strains and writhes.

“C’mon,” Chenle says. He gasps, reaching down to cup his balls with his free hand, rolling them in his palm, chest heaving. “C’mon Jeno. You can do it. You’re so hot. Love you, pup.”

“I love you too,” Jeno says. “Fuck. I want your knot so badly.”

“You’ll get it. Promise you.”

Jeno lets out a guttural moan, breathy, wet, hand moving so fast it becomes a blur. His hips arch up and he comes, gasping, spilling all over in his hand in spurts. Chenle finishes up afterwards, wiping himself off with a wad of tissues and dropping his pants on the floor to crawl into bed and lie down, still on call with Jeno.

“Better?” he asks. Jeno nods, his smile dopey. He’s pulled his hoodie back on and one of his knee highs has slid down his calf, and he’s sitting propped up against his pillows, practically swimming in his clothes.

“Better,” Jeno says. He shakes his hair from his eyes, hands hidden in his sleeves. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” Chenle says. “I’ll be back with you soon.”

“Tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah,” Chenle says. “My flight’s at noon. I’ll be there in the evening. When do you think your heat will hit?”

“Morning, I think?” Jeno says. He’s pouting slightly — he has his glasses on and he looks so cute Chenle just wants to scoop him up and press kisses all over his skin.

“Alright,” Chenle says. They’re prepared for this enough by now. They’ve been living together long enough that this isn’t Jeno’s first heat that hasn’t lined up with Chenle being home. “Remember to stay hydrated. I left you some snacks in the spare room and some of my clothes. Message me, if you need anything?”

“Okay,” Jeno says with a sniff. “Do you need to be up early tomorrow?”

“No,” Chenle says. He blows a kiss to Jeno. “You want me to stay up with you?”

“If you can.” Jeno’s blushing, eyes averted — as if there’s some kind of shame in him wanting to spend time with his mate. It’s adorable, especially considering that just before he’d been begging for Chenle’s knot in his ass.

“Of course,” Chenle says. It’s only six. He hasn't eaten dinner yet, but he'll order it in. Probably end up stumbling out to the lobby in his slacks and undershirt to pick it up, stinking like alpha pheromones. He hopes he doesn't spook the delivery person too bad.

"Thank you," Jeno says. He smiles, pretty as a sunrise, and Chenle smiles back.

"Any time."

  
  


*

  
  


Chenle gets the text just as he's boarding the plane. By the time he's landed and he's standing in customs it's joined by pleas from Jeno for him — 'I miss you's and 'I need you's. It makes his heart hurt, and he promises to text him when he's almost home — though he ends up calling him instead. He's running up the stairs of the subway station, up into the cold New York winter, a blast of frigid air slapping him across the face as the skyscrapers rise around him.

"Where are you?" Jeno asks, as Chenle hurries down the footpath, dodging around a hawker trying to sell him watches. 

"Coming," he says. The sky above is grey and there's slush on the sidewalk, remnants from the first snow a few days ago turned into brown goop. "It didn't snow when I was away, did it?"

"Just rained a lot," Jeno says. His voice is strained and Chenle can almost picture the sweat on his brow — the scorching temperature of his skin, the way he must be holding himself back. He must be so wet — so utterly needy.

"Must be nice for you."

"It's okay," Jeno says.

"I mean, I know you like the rain."

"When we're not in the middle of the city, yeah. It smells like you when it's not full of exhaust smoke and garbage."

Chenle laughs. "Wow, I'm flattered that you think my scent doesn't smell like garbage."

"It smells like garbage when you don't shower."

"Is this a roundabout way of saying the rain reminds you of our college days?"

He keys in the code for the front door of their building, nodding to the doorman and pointing to his phone in lieu of a greeting.

"You remind me of our college days. Everything does. But I'm not nostalgic for it."

"Why not? They say your youth is your best days."

"You're _twenty seven—”_

“Twenty eight,” Chenle corrects him. It was his birthday last month. 

“Twenty eight,” Jeno amends. “Point is, you’re still young." The elevator dings. "We’re still young. And no. I'm not nostalgic for it because I have _you_ now. I wouldn’t trade that for anything."

"Jen..." Chenle says. It’s like a little fire in his chest — a softness that catches him off guard through Jeno’s ragged breathing. "You can't get all sentimental on me."

"I'm in _heat_ ," Jeno says. "I heard the elevator. Please. I fucking need you."

That’s the Jeno he’d expected. The one so desperate he’s probably presenting right now — ass in the air, hand wrapped around his cock. Chenle feels a wave of heat wash over him as the elevator doors open again and he hangs up with a gasp, knowing that whatever is waiting for him behind his apartment door will probably make it a bit hard for him to speak.

He’s right. When he opens the door he’s almost brought to his knees by the intense wave of pheromones and _scent_ that slams into him, a great invisible force that picks him up and grasps him, squeezing him tight and making his throat feel narrow.

“Jeno,” he gasps, fingers shaking as he undoes the laces of his shoes and kicks him off. “Holy fuck, Jeno.”

“I’m here,” Jeno says. His voice is strained, muted through the walls of their apartment. 

“Do you have water? Towels? You took your birth control, right?” Chenle runs through his mental checklist as he doesn’t even bother to arrange his shoes properly on the rack beside the door.

“I’m going to fucking kill you,” Jeno says. “I have water. Of course I took my BC. Fuck you. Come _here_.”

It’s a yank on the leash around his neck — the invisible string that always brings them back to each other. Chenle stumbles through the apartment, dropping his bag on the floor, almost falling through the door of the spare room. 

The room is dark, the only light the glow of the lights strung up around the walls, soft gold that falls across Jeno’s sweat slick skin. He’s lying on the bed, completely naked, one of Chenle’s old blankets he’d bought for him clutched against his chest, face buried in his clothes. There’s multiple water bottles on the bedside table and towels folded on the floor, and when Chenle enters the room Jeno looks up, groaning as their eyes lock. 

Chenle’s already falling over himself. He’s stripping down, belt rattling as he tries to undo it, buckle hitting the floor with a loud thud. "Jeno," he gasps, "Oh, fuck."

It washes over him — this unbearable need to _take_ Jeno, claim him right then and there, fuck him until there’s nothing left except the taste of his name on tongue. He’s so fucking _beautiful_. His skin shimmers, flushed in the warm light, and there's waves of heat rolling off him, each heaving breath assaulting Chenle's senses.

It’s like somehow he'd forgotten just how strong Jeno's effect on him could be. It's invisible to the naked eye, but to Chenle it's like someone grabbing every part of him — like there's magnets in his limbs that make it so he can't keep himself away from Jeno for too long. A force of nature, the two of them together.

"Took you long enough," Jeno says. He groans, rolling onto his side as Chenle finishes unbuttoning his shirt and throws it over a lamp sitting on the disused dresser.

"I'm here," Chenle says. "I'm here, Jeno. I'm sorry, I missed you so much."

He kneels on the bed and in an instant Jeno is on him — hands clutching to his back, pulling him down, the two of them crashing into the mattress together, bare skin on bare skin. It's like curling up in front of a furnace — a heat that should burn anyone else but somehow leaves Chenle unscathed.

"It's okay," Jeno says. Chenle props himself up on his elbows and stares at him, each deep breath he takes flooding his senses with his scent.

"I know," Chenle says. "It doesn't mean I wish it didn't have to happen."

Jeno fixes his hand in his hair, the other dipping down to wrap around his waist, damp fingers drawing patterns against his skin. "It's fine. I love you. Now help me through this."

Chenle drops a kiss on his nose, drawing a giggle from Jeno — then a moan. "Love you too, pup."

Chenle's not sure why he expected the first kiss to be gentle. Stupidity, maybe? Some scrubbed memory of Jeno's last heat — like they haven't been through this so many times before. Chenle still remembers the first heat he'd helped Jeno through — something burning and frantic when they were on holiday together in Shanghai together, monsoon rains hammering against the window of his childhood home, sheets bunched in his hands as Jeno had buried his face in the mattress and suffocated all his gasps for Chenle.

No, it's better than that now. Knowledge of each other's bodies used well, a familiarity that comes with charting the expanse of each other's skin — of learning the way they react, what spots to press, where all the little secrets of their bones lay. How to open someone up like a flower's petal and read the script within.

The first kiss is _searing_. Jeno arches up into him and his nails dig into Chenle's skin, the wave of heat that rolls off his body like Chenle had walked in front of a space heater. It's not tentative — not a tease. It's Jeno opening his mouth straight away, it's the wetness of his tongue on Chenle's lip. His hand in his hair, cock rubbing against Chenle's thigh.

It's how quickly it progresses. 

Jeno's terrible at controlling himself — Chenle's not any better. He can handle it at a distance, when Jeno's not here — but when they're in the same bed, skin on skin, mouth on mouth, Jeno's fingertips burning into him: it's impossible. Irresistible.

Jeno always has been.

"Chenle," Jeno gasps, as they break away, Chenle moving to kiss down his neck, tasting the salt on his skin. "Fuck, Chenle. I need you so badly."

"How badly?"

" _Chenle._ " Jeno's fingers stroke at the tips of his ears, even as Chenle dips lower, running his fingers over Jeno's nipples, tugging at the piercings and enjoying the whimpering gasp Jeno lets out.

"How badly, pup?"

"I'm in _heat_ ," he grits out — same old thing. Enough that Chenle understands and — honestly — he's missed Jeno. It's only been a few days but he misses him more than the time he's been gone for weeks on end. He's not sure why — maybe it's the heat, maybe it's the weather. Maybe it's a breaking point. He's not sure why, but it's happening. He has to deal with it, whatever it is.

"I know," Chenle murmurs. "You're burning up." He shuffles down his body, kissing down his collarbone, reaching out to dart his tongue against the bud of his nipple. The metal of the barbell is warm and as he licks at Jeno's nipple, pulling gasp after gasp out of his body, he reaches down with his other hand to wrap it around Jeno's cock.

"Fuck," Jeno says. His cock jumps in Chenle's hand, a pulse of warmth. "Chenle, please. Leave the foreplay for later. Fuck me already."

Chenle can't help but gasp. How very Jeno — to beg so openly. To ask for what he wants. His hips twitch up, fucking into the circle of Chenle's hand, the ball of his piercing rubbing up against his palm.

"Since you asked so nicely," he says. He sits up, not before giving Jeno's nipple one last nip, a trail of spit falling from his lips that glimmers where it drops across Jeno's abs. Chenle rubs it in with his pointer, still stroking Jeno's cock with his other hand. "God, Jeno."

"Shut it," Jeno says. "Fuck me already."

There's no need for foreplay — for anything else except Chenle dipping his fingers down to check what he already knows — that Jeno is ridiculously wet. His slick leaks out across his fingers and when Chenle lifts his hand up and rubs it against his cock he draws another whine from Jeno — a silent plea for him to go already.

"Impatient," Chenle says. Jeno just stares at him — desperate, warm. It's just a tease. They both know it. In some way, Chenle needs this as much as Jeno does. He needs to hold him, to feel him, to wrap his arms around him and bury himself inside of him. Just to be with him, so close like this. Jeno smells so good — intoxicating, gentle and light, sweetness of the ocean breeze and crushed flower petals wrapped up in a dark musk that unfolds the more he breathes him in. It gets into his senses, into his brain — so utterly Jeno.

"I am. Hurry up."

Chenle laughs. One last laugh before he loses himself. He's missed Jeno, missed him so fucking much. He can feel the haze descending on him — a pseudo rut, the effect of being so close to his mate in heat. Something to get him through this.

He taps Jeno's thigh to signal him to pull his legs back for him, their fingers brushing as he helps him reposition on the bed. He hauls him up by his hips, tugging him close, running his fingers down the cleft of his ass again, revelling in the sheer amount of slick Jeno is producing.

"You good?" Chenle asks, one last time, meeting Jeno's eyes and tilting his head. His heart thunders in his chest and he can feel the sweat beginning to bead on his forehead — a red hot lust that expands inside of him.

"Yes," Jeno says. "Yes, Chenle. God. I love you, please. Help me."

It's unbelievable — pushing into him. It always is, probably always will be. Jeno is hot, almost unbearably, a slick wet heat that grips Chenle so tight he wonders for a second if he'll fit. He hadn't the first time they'd fucked — his cock was simply too big, and he'd had to work Jeno open for ages. Now their bodies are used to each other, and Chenle can slide in with a little more ease, but he's still in awe staring at the way Jeno takes him. The way he stretches around him, Chenle's cock spreading him wide. As he pushes in Jeno moans, fingers gripping his thighs tight, and Chenle stops staring — he bends over Jeno, folding him in half and kissing him, not quite bottoming out (not yet) but pushed deep enough into Jeno that he's whining underneath him.

"Good?" Chenle asks as he presses a kiss to his lips. His answer comes without words — Jeno's hands dropping from his legs. One fists in the sheets and the other comes up to cup the back of Chenle's head, digging into his scalp below his cat ears, sending shivers down his spine. Jeno moans into the next kiss, his tongue slipping into Chenle's mouth — and everything turns wet and sloppy as Chenle starts to move his hips, working his way into Jeno, spreading him out even more, little by little.

It's all encompassing. This heat, this desire. Something that feels like it's living, that expands outwards and scatters through the room, like cinders scattered against the burnt forest floor. They're lying in a bed coated in Chenle's clothes — in a room filled with Chenle's things, Jeno's skin burning against his, their scents twining into one.

God, Jeno is so fucking _wet_ . It'd be almost obscene if Chenle wasn't so used to it. He's used to most of the things about Jeno at this point — all his piercings, the toned lines of his body, his cock, heavy and thick where Chenle wraps his hand around it. The way he smells, so much more musky than any omega Chenle has ever met. He's an abnormality — an anomaly to some, surely, but to Chenle he's just Jeno. Just this beautiful man that he loves more than anything in the world — his _mate_. 

His mate. 

“Jeno,” Chenle gasps. “Jeno, pup.” 

His hips are moving faster — his strokes more rapid. He can feel Jeno’s slick all over his cock — matting in his pubic hair, dripping down his shaft and his balls. His spit coats his lips and there’s sweat running down his back, their skin sliding together, his muscles aching. It’s wet and messy and as Chenle fucks into him Jeno groans, hips jerking up into the circle of his hand. 

“Jeno,” Chenle repeats.

“Shut up,” Jeno says. His eyes fly open and there’s a fire in them — a desperation. He clenches around Chenle. “Shut up. Fuck me. Knot me. C’mon, _alpha_.”

It’s enough. At other times Chenle might tease — he might pull back — but the longer he spends here with Jeno the quicker he falls into a rut. The more he just wants to give in.

(In all honesty, he’ll always want to give in. That’s what Jeno does to him.)

“Fuck,” Chenle says. “Okay.” He sits up, hitching Jeno’s hips up with him, pushing deeper into him. His knot is starting to swell and he knows he’s getting closer — he knows by the noises Jeno’s making, soft gasps with every thrust of Chenle's cock inside of him, he knows he’s close too.

"Chenle," Jeno says. There's another pulse of heat, another bead of precum leaking from the head of Jeno's cock. Chenle quickens his strokes, trying to time it with the movement of his hips, but it's too much. He's losing it. Jeno is all he can smell — all he can taste. Salt and sweat and the heady scent of his slick — his musk. The noises he's making — whines, the slap of Chenle's balls against his ass, the squelch of his cock inside him. "Chenle, please. I need you. Fill me up. C'mon."

"You want me to breed you?" Chenle asks. He smacks Jeno's ass — not hard, but enough that there's an audible smack as his palm hits firm muscle. "That what you want? You want me to fill you up with pups?"

Jeno groans, clenching around him, his breath coming ragged. "I want you to breed me," he affirms.

"Love you like this," Chenle says. His voice is wrecked and rough and Jeno is whining beneath him, neck tilted back and bared, _begging_ for Chenle to bite him. His claiming bite is still fresh — maybe a week old at best, deep red like a bruised plum — but he knows Jeno can't help it. He can't either. His own bite is fresher than Jeno's, given to him the night before he'd left for his trip.

A reminder. A promise.

"Love you like this," Chenle repeats. "All spread out on my cock. You and your big dumb omega cock in my hand. Everyone's jealous of you, aren't they? That pretty cock, wasted on someone like you."

"It's not wasted," Jeno gasps. He pants, body gripping around Chenle's cock like a tight fist. "Not when you're here."

"So good," Chenle coos. Something sparks within him — heat, electricity, an explosion of something molten like the first spit of a volcano. A warning sign — and he realises he's far closer than he'd thought. His knot is already swollen and when he tries to push it into Jeno he realises he might have missed the window. "Fuck," he says. "Fuck, Jeno, I don't know if I can get my knot in."

"Just fucking _do it_ ," Jeno growls. "I can take it. I'm not fragile."

It _arcs_ through Chenle — the sheer desperation in Jeno’s voice. The way his head lolls as he fucks into him, and he knows Jeno is right. Chenle pushes him up the bed more — practically folds him in two, the lines of his muscles standing out as he relinquishes his hold on Jeno's cock to grab at his ass and spread him open, pushing against him as he tries to fit his knot inside.

The moan Jeno lets out is unholy, pleas and whines following on its heels — a demand for Chenle to fill him up and stretch him out.

His slick leaks everywhere, long dribbles across the muscles of his ass, his hole red and shiny as Chenle presses against it, spreading him open the best he can. Jeno has replaced Chenle's hand on his cock with his own, and he’s stroking himself so fast the sound is like a heartbeat, a wet slap as Chenle _pushes_ against him. When his knot _finally_ goes in it's with a wet pop, and Jeno immediately clenches down around him, a long moan that pitches up as Chenle attempts to thrust into him.

He can’t. They're skin to skin, his hips pressed against Jeno's ass, the full length of his cock buried inside of him. Jeno gasps, begging for his cum, and he clenches tighter — so much so that Chenle worries for a second that he might break before he remembers Jeno is better at taking this than he thinks. It's another part of him that Chenle could never let go of. His knot swells to his full size, filling Jeno up as he starts to spill inside of him, heat exploding all over his skin, ears ringing, arms almost losing their strength as he fights to hold himself up.

"You're so good to me," Jeno says. He's still lying with his neck bared, and as Chenle pumps his cum inside of him he can't help — he leans over and fixes his teeth to Jeno's neck, biting down with his canines above Jeno's scent glands.

His taste _fills_ his mouth, and he's still twitching — he's still very much buried inside Jeno, surrounded by him in every way possible — and he just _loses_ himself. Static bursts across his vision, like someone had tuned his retina to the wrong channel, and he loses control, sucking Jeno's skin into his mouth, biting down _hard_ and feeling it surge through him.

When he comes to, they're still tied together. There's something liquid and molten in his gut and he knows he's rutting — there's a part of his brain that's regressed, his entire being focused on his most basic need.

To fuck. To breed Jeno until he was dripping with his cum, all pumped up and full of him.

"Fuck," Chenle gasps. "Fuck, Jeno."

He has a few minutes of post orgasm clarity — the eye of the endless storm ahead of them — and he uses it to roll the two of them over, Jeno awkwardly shuffling with his knot still stuck in his ass.

"Water," Chenle says. He lets Jeno tip it in his mouth and watches as he does the same, throat bobbing as he gulps down almost half a bottle. The claiming bite Chenle had given him is nice — red, pretty. He traces the outline of his teeth with his finger as they rearrange into a more comfortable position — Chenle spooning Jeno, knot still firmly planted in his ass.

"Good," Jeno says. "Good. Fuck. I missed you so much Chenle."

"I know," Chenle says. "Missed you too. Missed having you like this the most."

"There are advantages to my heats, aren't there?"

Chenle laughs. "Sometimes. Is that bite okay?"

Jeno reaches up to press his fingers against it, wincing slightly then tangling his hand with Chenle's. "It's fine. How's yours?"

"Still fresh. You bit hard."

"I often do," Jeno says, the laugh that follows more like a giggle. It's cute, amongst the post orgasmic haze. His skin blazes against Chenle's and Chenle presses a kiss against the back of his head, reaching up to scratch at the soft fur of his ears.

"You _always_ do. It's like you're teething."

Jeno nips at his fingers, making a mock snarling noise. "Maybe I am."

"I think you just like having things in your mouth," Chenle amends, pressing his thumb against Jeno's lower lip. There's a moment of silence where Chenle feels his cock twitch, another dribble of cum pushed inside of Jeno, then Jeno takes his thumb into his mouth.

"That's probably more correct," he murmurs. He shivers, tongue coming up to lick at the pad of his thumb. "You taste like me."

"Like your sweat?"

"Like my slick."

Chenle feels a bolt of lust shoot through him, something slippery and glimmering like an eel in the midnight water. "Do you like that?"

"Only because I know it's from you fucking me."

Chenle slips another finger into his mouth, tentatively, and Jeno responds in turn. His tongue curls around them and there's no more room for talking, just the soft wet sound of Jeno suckling at his fingers combined with their ragged pants. Just their bodies held together, until Chenle’s come down enough that he can pull out of Jeno. 

He has a minute, maybe. A minute before it hits him again — before he falls deeper and deeper. He never fully loses himself during Jeno’s heats or his ruts, but it’s always an edge. Walking that fine line, everything in flames around him. The only way he knows how to live.

“More water?” Chenle asks. Jeno whines. “Is that a yes?”

“I probably should,” Jeno says. Chenle chuckles, crawling across the bed to pick up the bottle again. He drinks half of the remnants then hands it to Jeno, who props himself up on his elbow to swallow it. “Thanks.”

“Of course. Don’t want you passing out.”

“That was _once_ ,” Jeno whines. One summer heat wave when their AC breaking had coincided with Jeno’s heat — when they’d first moved in together. Opening the window had almost made it worse, and Jeno had passed out after the second round, coated head to toe in sweat, coming to fuzzy and dazed. The embarrassment of having to call EMTs on his naked passed out boyfriend was erased by the panic Chenle had felt — he had no real experience with omegas, or knowledge if the sheer heat of Jeno’s skin was normal.

It wasn’t, though it wasn’t the heat that had got him — it was the lack of water. 

“And we’re never letting it happen again.”

“Shut up,” Jeno whines. He’s shy. Cute. Chenle wipes at the sweat on the brow with the back of his hand and presses a kiss to his cheek, squeaking when Jeno grabs at his face and pulls him down for a proper kiss. 

He supposes it’s one way to shut him up. And when the heat sparks in his chest again — when his cock stirs, sweat dripping from his bare chest onto Jeno’s and his thumbs pressing into his cheekbones — he remembers the second. 

“Again?” Chenle asks. He pulls back. Jeno’s eyes are dark, swirling, something Chenle could lose himself in forever.

“Again,” Jeno echoes. He hooks an ankle around Chenle’s back and pulls him down, hips flush against his.

Chenle gets the message. He'll happily oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> no apologies <3


End file.
